


Clarke and the chip.

by Peyton123S



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton123S/pseuds/Peyton123S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a special moment with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke and the chip.

Finally, she was far enough to stop, eat and rest up a little. Clarke had no idea where she was going, but she knew that she had to keep the chip safe, keep Lexa safe. 

The cave was not unfamailliar to her, she had been there before during the three months she spend roaming the woods. Clarke knows the cave is well hidden and she feels safe now, at least for the night anyway. 

She took the chip, or Lexa as she started calling it, out of her pocket and gave it a little kiss. She felt silly doing that, but she needed to feel close to Lexa. Clarke started to feel herself drift away and tucked Lexa away, right against her left nipple. 

For a while she slept, and then she felt it, a sting against her nipple. She didn't know what to think of it but was too tired to give it much thought. A couple of hours later Clarke started waking up, she immediatly checked if Lexa was still there. And there it was again, another sting, it seemed like the chip was vibrating. 

The vibrating didn't stop this time and Clarke could feel herself getting aroused by it. Her left nipple hard and enjoying the sensation. She took the chip out of her pocket and it stopped vibrating. 

Clarke looked at the chip, wary, and asked: Lexa, is that you? STING.  
Clarke couldn't believe it. Somehow Lexa had found a way to control the chip from within. 

Clarke, still aroused, put it against her right nipple this time. It immediatly started vibrating again. The sensation was amazing and Clarke slipped her other hand in her pants. 

She started rubbing her clit gently and was going faster and faster. In the meantime the chip was doing amazing work against her nipple. It felt so good.  
She started to crave for that sensation around her clit, so she put Lexa between her legs. 

The chip was teasing her, just vibrating once, stopping and vibrating again. It kept going like that. Clarke was so aroused and she needed the relieve. So she started pleading. 

Lexa....please....faster. 

The chip started vibrating again, slow at first and building up as it went along. 

After vibrating for a while Clarke was close to the edge and could feel the orgasm already coming. 

All at once, with Lexa in her mind, there was an explosion and white light around her eyes. The sensation....she had never felt something like this.  
Her whole body tensed up and then relieve and pure joy came flooding over her.

The chip kept buzzing a little until Clarke was exhausted. She put the chip in her pocket again, thanked and kissed it and fel asleep straight away.


End file.
